Distance
by Seto's Darkness
Summary: No matter what happens, Sasuke finds himself watching Naruto [SasuNaru YAOI, shounenai]


**Warning : **OOCness, **cliché-ness**, sap, fluff? Set during the Naruto series, including the three-year "break", and some speculations as to what will happen in the future XD So… mild spoilers? Sasuke POV and it includes mild Sakura bashing. Plus, **shounen-ai** with a **KISS** and the pairing **SasuNaru**.

**Inspired By: **…Stalker-Sasuke-chan –evil laughter- I just _love_ stalker-perverted Sasuke XD

**xXxXxXxXx**

_If you open your heart a little and pull someone close to you…_

_Your feelings will surely reach them deeper._

- _Haruka Kanata_ (Far-Off Distance) by Asian Kung-Fu Generation

**xXxXxXxXx**

After his Clan's murder, he found himself spiraling downwards, into the deepest abyss of darkness. Every time he goes to the Academy, he blocks out the chattering of his classmates, he ignores the squeals directed at him by the hormonal females. He goes to the Academy so that he could learn to be strong, so that he could learn how to defeat and _kill_ his brother and _finally_ avenge his parents, his uncles, his aunts, everybody that was dear to him that was taken away by his brother's deft hands.

However, every time he sees that flash of yellow hair when he looks _accidentally_ sideways, it's as though the young boy represents the sun that struggles to give light to his life. So, he **watches** Naruto every time he could, because he keeps the darkness at bay, preventing the shadows from consuming him wholly.

**xXxXxXxXx**

When Iruka-sensei assigned them into their Genin teams, Sasuke suspected that Iruka suspected something already. True enough, when he passed by Iruka as he went home from their first meeting with Kakashi, the Academy teacher murmured a, _Aren't you going to thank someone, Sasuke-kun?_ The remaining Uchiha glared hard, but it doesn't seem to affect Iruka, as the brown-haired man walked away, chuckling merrily, taunting Sasuke.

_Am I _that _obvious? _Sasuke asked himself, but after seeing Naruto treating him as he always does, he calmed down. Of course, the dolt wouldn't know, even if Sasuke walked around all day during their training with a cardboard reading _I'm stalking Naruto_.

He **watches** Naruto because the blond's smile is enough for him to forget cursing Kakashi for giving them stupid missions.

He **watches** Naruto because Naruto keeps Sakura –one of his rabid fangirls- away from him.

**xXxXxXxXx**

When they fought with Haku and Zabuza, he protected Naruto, shielding the blond with his own body. He accepted the needles puncturing his skin and some of his vital organs, because he couldn't let these guys –these guys who know _nothing_ about what would happen if Naruto is gone- win.

He **watches** Naruto, as the blond struggled to arrange his feelings and speak properly to him.

He **watches** Naruto, as the blond questioned him over and over, while the hands holding him close to his chest shook wildly.

He **watches** Naruto, as the blond watched him try to _not_ fall into unconsciousness.

_Strange_, he had thought, his eyes closed tightly, his body growing numb, _I still see Naruto._

**xXxXxXxXx**

He was confined in the hospital, the color white covering him all over. As much as he hates hospitals, he finds himself tolerating this particular incident, as his other male teammate is half-seated and half-slumped on his hospital bed.

He **watches** Naruto breathing evenly, though there are dried tears smudging his eyelids.

He **watches** Naruto, with the traces of worry about his teammate's condition still etched into his tanned face.

He **watches** Naruto, his lips opened slightly, causing Sasuke to blush pink as he berated himself for _staring intently _at his teammate.

He **watches** Naruto, because even though the other didn't shower him with get-well-soon cards and flowers and other gifts that he wouldn't be able to use, the fact that he is here –and, after checking with the nurse, he stayed here ever since he was confined three days ago- gives Sasuke the satisfaction that nobody else could ever bring.

**xXxXxXxXx**

He **watches** Naruto, as he arrived –late, thanks to Kakashi- on the battling area, worry –once again- present in his teammate's face. Really, did Naruto think that he'll run away from Gaara?

He **watches** Naruto, during their Chuunin Exams, and he even declared a part of his _true emotions_ when he said that he wants to fight with the blond.

He **watches** Naruto, as the other returned his sentiment about fighting each other. He quelled the urge to pull down his weird outfit that Kakashi has insisted upon, with the perverted _jounin_ murmuring something about giving Naruto –and of course, whole Konoha, along with the visitors from other villages- a nosebleed and him displaying his long, creamy-white legs.

He **watches** Naruto, even as he formed the seals to use _Chidori_, and he wants to tell the _dobe_ that this fight is to prove his worth to the other.

He **watches** Naruto, with awe and jealousy rolled with anger and helplessness, as well as a newfound affection, as he defeats Gaara, in order to save both him and Sakura.

**xXxXxXxXx**

He** watches** Naruto, as he _flirts_ with Sakura, with him sitting in the hospital bed, and the sudden urge to fight Naruto filled him, and he challenged the blond. He was surprised –_his mind says _"not really"- with Naruto's agreement.

He** watches** Naruto, as they taunt each other in the fight above the hospital, and the adrenaline is pumping in his veins maddeningly, and he disregards the other teammate that tried –_in vain_- to stop the collision between him and Naruto.

He** watches** Naruto, even in his haze of searching for power and trying his best to shake off the others from his back, because the blond's face is filled with betrayed hurt and something akin to heartbreak.

He **watches** Naruto, as they push together their strongest known attacks, _Chidori _and _Rasengan _towards each other, even as Naruto's face reflected his loneliness and his crushed hopes of reaching his idolized person.

He **watches **Naruto, as the blond fell unconscious, and the heavy drops of rain pouring down their soaking, aching bodies.

He **watches** Naruto, even as he left his forehead protector –with the slash, reminding him of his older brother- behind, as Naruto's eyes seemed to be crying along with the rain of tears.

**xXxXxXxXx**

He **watches** Naruto, because he is the only person that doesn't readily fawn over him, or try to please him with loads of compliments. He doesn't fall down to his knees to worship him; he doesn't follow what he says or does without batting an eye.

He **watches **Naruto, because he is the only person who understands his loneliness, the only person who understands the feeling of coming back to an empty home with nothing but the dark shadows to welcome him back.

He **watches** Naruto, because he is the only person who could challenge him to show his abilities to the fullest. He knows how to strive to be strong, to be acknowledged, and to succeed.

He** watches **Naruto, because Naruto himself is the naivety that he has lost, the innocence wants to get back, the strength that he is constantly searching for, the determination that he needs, the light that he craves, and the only person that… he could ever love.

Orochimaru gave him a break during his second year in Sound, after he pleased the Snake Sannin with learning all of the techniques meant to be learned and mastered in three years. The month-long break –with the idle promise that he wouldn't be tracked down by anyone, so he could go wherever he wants- was awarded to him, but Sasuke only wants to go to one area.

He went back to Konoha –secretly, of course- but to his great disappointment, all he saw was Sakura training under the well-known Tsunade. He learned that Naruto went off to somewhere with the remaining member of the Sannin, the Frog Hermit Jiraiya. Tracking down a person isn't very hard, as he is already a professional –as Kakashi had dubbed him to be during their training for the Chuunin Exams- in the art of _stalking Naruto_.

He found Naruto, at that moment, nearing Naruto's fourteenth birthday. He arrived at the small town that evening, and he followed Naruto and Jiraiya as they both dined at a nearby restaurant. The white-haired man looked suspicious, but he hasn't spent enough time with Sasuke to exactly pinpoint the other man's presence. They left, with Naruto oblivious to it all, and Sasuke stealthily followed them at their inn.

Naruto's bed is nearer to the window, and the moonlight bathed his tanned skin, making him look like he's glowing. A disapproving grunt roused Sasuke away from his cloaking technique from the wall directly beside Naruto's bed.

"What do you want?" Jiraiya's hand already has the _rasengan _spinning on it, ready to hit the Uchiha with it if the younger one makes a wrong move.

"I'm just going to watch him," Sasuke coldly answered, though the effect was ruined because the teen's eyes are focused in staring at Naruto's sleeping form. Sasuke ignored Jiraiya muttering _I knew it_, and sat down on the cheap hotel bed that Naruto is sleeping on.

He **watches** Naruto, even if he's sleeping, because deep down, he's afraid of what Naruto would do if he finds out that his teammate that betrayed him is stalking him and watching him whenever he could.

He left before the first rays of sunlight hit the hotel room. But he came back to watch Naruto prepare for his training; and with another disapproving grunt from Jiraiya, he came back at night to watch Naruto sleep. His only rest is when Naruto is actually training; doing this out of respect, because he would _know_ Naruto's techniques when they _formally _meet each other again.

The month-long break was over before he even knew it. The only other time Jiraiya talked to him was when the other _perverted _male asked him –with that lecherous, suspicious twinkle in his eyes- if he watches Naruto take a bath. His only answer is his blushing cheeks, but the Sannin took that for a yes.

Naruto however, to Sasuke's joy and relief, mentions his name –whether in his sleep, or in his "inspirational" mutterings, or in his insults- at least fifteen times a day. Sasuke knows, because he _counts_ them all.

He** watches** Naruto, because Naruto reminds him that after all these, even if Konoha would rather destroy itself than accept him back, he would have a _home_ to go back to.

After another failed attempt to _rescue _him from Orochimaru, he hasn't Naruto in a long while. And now, with Orochimaru dead, Kabuto hot on his heels for revenge, he is facing Itachi, but to his surprise and _relief_, Naruto is also there, ready to fight if he needed to.

"Naruto…" He whispers the name brokenly, but Itachi's narrowed eyes stopped him from going towards his teammate, his loved one, his rival, _his everything_.

"I'd hate to disrupt this little reunion, but—" And then Itachi disappeared in a blink of an eye, appearing suddenly near Sasuke's back, but the younger Uchiha is ready for that trick, and he disappeared as well –leaving a log- when Itachi drove a _kunai _unto his back.

Their battle continued on for a while, with Naruto about to join Sasuke in the fight, but Sasuke stopped him. After all these years of seeking power and embracing the dark fate of being an avenger, he managed to kill his older brother, with Itachi's eyes almost begging him to kill him. Though, he had to endure a lot of broken bones and wounds, but everything's worth it. Because this time, it's Naruto that's watching him, and—

"You're such a show-off, bastard," Naruto's voice has grown deeper through the years, but it still held the affection, even if he's insulting Sasuke.

"Yeah…"

He **watches **Naruto, because Naruto is crying –tears of joy, he insisted- in front of him, and the next moment –his _Sharingan_ eyes were almost unable to follow Naruto's movements- Naruto's lips are upon his, caressing him with the emotions stored for years. And this time, after their feelings for each other has been confessed, both are watching each other. Even when Sakura's medical team has rushed to cure Sasuke's injuries, along with Neji's ANBU team that surveyed Itachi's dead body, both are still watching each other, not letting each other go.

After all, Sasuke has watched him all his life… and there's certainly no reason to stop now. Especially if he has Naruto's permission to watch –and… _stalk_- him… even if he's bathing.

**.: OWARI :.**

Waaaaa, crappy ending. I dunno how to end it, actually –sweatdrop-

This idea has been used –and used, and used, and used, and used- in tons of Naruto fiction, as well as some in other fandoms, but it's too cute to pass up. And, it's hard trying to think of so many reasons why Sasuke is watching Naruto XD **Repetition** is because of these: First scene – one reason; second scene – two reasons; third scene – three reasons, and so on. :P

…OMG, I forgot to include their first kiss! –dies after beating up herself-

**Flames will be ignored while Reviews always make me happy :)**


End file.
